


The Way

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is kidnapped and all Tim and Sarah's secrets are revealed. Will Tim be able to have a normal life afterwards? This is an AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five years ago,

"Strike force command, this is Red leader one do we have a go for insertion." A voice came over Tim's ear piece.

"Affirmative, we have a go, repeat we have a go." Tim said and stopped as a noise from his door disturbed him,

"Hang on," Tim said and got up. He opened the door to find Agents Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd trying to pick the lock on his door.

'Damn, I forgot that was today.' Tim thought to himself, it was his first full day at NCIS and both agents had offered him a ride in.

He left the computer screen running not wanting to draw attention to it although both the other agents had spotted it and DiNozzo grinned, 'Geek probie playing computer games' he laughed to himself promising to store it up for future teasing use.

"Just getting my weapon," Tim said and headed into the bedroom and closed the door, he quietly knocked on the bathroom door. "Sarah?" he whispered

"Who's out there?" Sarah asked realizing Tim didn't want her overheard.

"Just Tony and Kate from my new job. Listen Sarah, Dave's still running the Op in Guatemala. Can you take over for me, I can't blow my cover."

Sarah smiled at her brother, "Sure I'll probably do a better job anyway."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Just wait till I'm gone, I haven't told them about you and we can't afford the down time to answer questions."

"Good luck." Sarah said and shut the bathroom door as Tim left the bedroom.

Tim grabbed the last of his stuff and walked out of the door ushering Tony and Kate in front of him.

Sarah heard the door go. "Tim?" She called to make sure he was gone.

She sat at the desk and heard Dave's voice over the earpiece, "Marvel Denali ….?"

She placed it in her ear, "This is Aqua Luna…Requesting Status report."

* * *

Present day.

Tim came in early and switched on his computer, he loved this time of the day when no one, with the exception of his boss was in.

It was a time where he could go through his emails pick out what was important and what was classified without anyone looking over his shoulder, on those rare occasions Gibbs was looking over his shoulder he really didn't know enough about computers to know what he was seeing, so Tim never worried about that.

They had been on cold cases for a week which gave Tim a chance to relax as he hadn't been able to write for a week as he had been working his 'other job' with Sarah for the past month and it was now getting to a crucial stage. So sleep was becoming a rarity.

Tim dozed off at his computer screen the next thing he knew he was awoken by the smell of coffee being put beside him.

"Tim. You okay?" Gibbs asked his youngest team member as he gently put the coffee on his desk. He had noticed the dark circles that had gotten heavier over the last few weeks, but his work hadn't suffered and Tim hadn't come to him with a problem so he'd left it. But walking in today and seeing him asleep at his desk even though it was early gave his gut cause for concern. So he figured he'd buy him a coffee and use it as an excuse to get Tim to talk to him.

"Yeah, Thanks Boss, just been writing late." Tim lied but really hoped Gibbs went with it.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as his 'gut' told him he was being lied to, but knowing Tim was a private person he nodded and sat at his desk. "Well as long as your 'writing' doesn't interfere with the job I won't press you, but try and get some sleep Tim, you look tired." Gibbs said.

Tim nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief, He straightened up as the elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva turned up for work. They had exited the elevator followed by two men in dark suits who made their way up to Director Vance's office.

Tim glanced at them and as soon as they were out of sight got up and started to leave the bullpen.

* * *

"Got a dead Marine in rock creek, park, grab yer gear." Gibbs said.

They all picked up their backpacks and followed their boss out of the building.

The Marine had been found by a family walking their dog; they stood off to one side with the local LEO's as the team arrived. The marine himself was posed leaning up against a tree as if asleep.

"McGee, Bag and Tag, Tony, photo's and sketch, Ziva, witness statements" Gibbs said and turned to Ducky as he went to the body.

Ducky looked at the Marine and took out his liver probe.

"What have we got Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Looks like our Marine was garroted." Ducky said and moved the young man's hand.

A small piece of paper fell out and Gibbs picked it up. "Time of death?" He asked as he opened the piece of paper.

"Approximately four hours ago." The older man said and nodded to Jimmy Palmer to help him move the body to the gurney for transport.

* * *

Gibbs looked at the paper in his hand, "Aqua Luna captured. Mission compromised, contact Marvel Denali. Red Leader in danger." Gibbs' eyebrow shot up wondering what it meant.

"Tim, bag this." He said and Tim walked over.

He handed Tim the paper as Tim read it he looked over to the body and blanched. He dropped everything he was carrying and ran to the car.

Gibbs chased him and caught him in a few strides.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at him and everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Back off Gibbs!" Tim snarled as he picked up the phone.

Gibbs backed off surprised.

"This is Marvel Denali in Rock Creek park, will need immediate extraction…. What? Already at the office….fine, I'm on my way in."

"Tim?" Gibbs asked worried by what he just heard.

McGee took a deep breath, "I will explain Boss, but not here, come with me,"

Gibbs nodded and turned to Tony and Ziva, "Finish up; I'm heading back with McGee."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Tim hadn't spoken in the car although on the ride back to NCIS he had made about thirty calls all to the same number with no answer.

They entered the bullpen to see Vance and the two suits from earlier waiting for them.

Tim launched himself at the two men, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE!" He yelled backing them both into a corner.

"Agent McGee?" Vance said.

"Sorry, Sir." The younger of the two agents said. "Her file was hacked into and her identity compromised yesterday, by the time we were given clearance she had already been taken, your identity was compromised too, but obviously they haven't found you yet."

"McGee?" Gibbs said waiting for an explanation.

"These Agents are from the CIA Gibbs," Vance told him, "and Agent McGee is to be put into protective custody as of now."

"NO!" Tim said. They all looked at him, "Not until I find Sarah."

* * *

Tim walked off and the others followed as he headed to MTAC. Even Vance was surprised as Tim's eye unlocked the door, "You have clearance for MTAC?" Vance said surprised.

"Nope. I wrote the programme for the Iris Code lock." Tim said and walked into the room, "Out!" He said to the two agents sitting at the computer terminals there, they looked at Vance and he nodded and they left.

They all sat at the chairs realizing that at that point all they could do was wait and watch Tim.

Gibbs had never seen his junior agent so angry and it scared him, it was a quiet controlled anger that radiated from every pore and he knew that if he wanted answers from Tim the best thing to do was wait him out.

Tim typed an IP address into the computer and the screen was filled with the image of the head of the CIA's office.

The African American man looked up sensing something was off and jumped at the sight of McGee with a headset looking back at him from a computer screen,

"Agent McGee, what can the CIA do for NCIS?" The man asked.

"Marvel Denali enacting protocol Blackbird." Tim said and the man blanched,

"God, Tim!" The head of the CIA said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Dave, we had our files hacked, and Sarah's missing."

"Is she ok?" Dave asked.

"She's scared but unharmed and I can't tell where she is." Tim said, "I got two of your men here trying to put me in protective custody, as well."

"Are they stupid, where are they?" He asked. The two CIA agents stood up.

"Here Sir." They said, Dave looked at them, "You are to follow Agent McGee's instructions to the letter, he saw Director Vance in the background, "Director Vance That goes for you too, on orders from POTUS."

"I need to read my Director and Boss in Dave," Tim said and Dave nodded.

"Ok, but just the basics Tim, unless we get to a point where they need to know more." Dave said calmly.

Tim felt his hackles raise a bit, "But….D…"

"That's my order Tim!" Dave said sharply and Tim nodded.

* * *

Tim turned to them and typed in the computer all at once files shot up onto the screen.

"Ok where do I begin?" He said.

"Operation Hydra started in the late '70's the CIA were testing kids at school to find the best and brightest as a heads up for recruiting; it was a background operation, run on a shoestring, until the '80's." He pulled up a file with his name on it.

"I was tested as I had skipped a few grades and started MIT when I was 12," He waited and watched as his bosses eyes widened and took in the information.

"My IQ was tested and it was off the charts, we had to amend the scale and I topped 250. Sarah as my sister was tested too, hers is 220."

He realized he needed to explain.

"Boss, Sarah and I are the smartest people on the planet. I started working for the CIA on my 15th Birthday, Sarah was 13 when she started, since we were kids we have been organizing Black Ops, and troubleshooting America's problems. The deal was we do this covertly so another country or group couldn't find us or kidnap us to work for them," He paused as he saw the irony in what he was saying,

"So you are working for the CIA and us?" Gibbs asked,

"No Boss, I work for the President and NCIS, Sarah and I are classed as National assets, I work for the President when they need me, NCIS, I do because it's who I always wanted to work for," Tim admitted.

* * *

"So why wasn't I read in on this?" Vance demanded an answer, he was mad that SECNAV hadn't said anything; although he himself was secretly pleased he had spotted Tim's potential years ago.

"Need to know and you didn't. SECNAV isn't on that list." Tim said simply.

"But the head of the CIA is?" Vance said angrily,

"Dave is part of the project, and he raised Sarah and me," Tim explained.

"Our parents signed us over to the government, me as soon as they found out my IQ, Sarah when she was 3 and started showing signs of how smart she was. We haven't seen them since, they were given a decent pay off though." He added as an afterthought with a hint of hurt in his voice which he quickly buried.

"And Penny Langston?" Gibbs asked

"Dave's mum," Tim clarified, Gibbs nodded, and this ticked a box he had, had concerning why Tim had called her Penny and not Grandma when they had first met her.

* * *

"So how is our dead marine tied into this?" Gibbs asked,

"His name was Cam Fordham, he was Sarah's bodyguard he posed as her boyfriend on campus," Tim explained, "He's been with her for a year."

"Are you two working on a project currently that might be a reason for her being taken?" Vance asked, relieved to see his Agent starting to calm down.

"Yes, A month ago we had Intel that a terrorist group had smuggled a nuclear warhead into the US and Sarah and I basically had to find it as the CIA had come up with nothing."

Vance paled thinking that right now terrorists had a bomb on US soil.

"We've been tracking various components and last night Sarah oversaw a raid on a power plant that had been converting uranium, it seemed ok the raid was a success and we finished up at 0300 this morning,"

"So that's why you've been up all night," Gibbs said.

Tim nodded. "We need to investigate the murder of this marine hopefully it'll lead us to Sarah,"

"Ok," Vance said, "Keep me apprised" he left the room and Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Right it's time, lets brief the others, where you can and get this sorted and find your sister."

"You two, keep out of my way." McGee said to the two CIA Agents, "Boss how do I explain them to the others?"

"I'll think of something," Gibbs said wondering if McGee really didn't know what to say or if he was just giving him something to do.

"About the Super smart thing boss," McGee said stopping him before they left the room, "I don't want the others to know. Here is the only place I feel normal I don't want to ruin that if I don't have to and besides Tony'd never let me live it down." He gave a pained grin.

"Don't worry Tim; your secret is safe with me although you'd better let me open the door to MTAC next time."

"Yes Boss," Tim smiled and they left for the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Ziva arrived in the bullpen after dropping off the evidence to Abby and started working on what little information they had to work from as Gibbs, Tim and the two CIA agents walked into the bullpen.

McGee got two chairs and placed them outside of the bullpen facing the elevators. "Sit!" he ordered and Tony's jaw dropped as they did so with a chorus of "Yes Sir."

"What have you got?" McGee asked.

"Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"Rule 38." Gibbs said and Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Tim's case, How come Boss?" Tony asked.

Tim took the remote for the plasma from Tony's hand and clicked it.

"Master Sergeant Cam Fordham, a marine on special attachment to the CIA. Bodyguard to Sarah McGee." Tim stopped as they looked at him.

"Sarah and I were working on a classified assignment for the CIA," Tim told them.

"Is she ok?" Tony asked worried for his friends' sister.

Tim took a breath, "Right now we are working on the assumption that whoever killed Cam took Sarah,"

"What was she working on?" Ziva asked.

"That's classified," Tim snapped.

Gibbs looked at him and Tim back stepped, "Sorry I get a bit grabby about my projects." Tim grinned.

"I think you need to read them in where you can McGee, it'll help them work the case." Gibbs said realizing that there would be more questions than answers if he didn't and maybe a few stumbling blocks and finding Sarah was a top priority.

Tim nodded, "I just need clearance," he said and picked up the phone.

"Dad, I need clearance to tell the rest of my…..your where?" Tim said and looked up as the elevator dinged and the Director of the CIA stepped out.

"Hey boss isn't that….?" Tony started.

"Dad!" Tim said and hugged him.

"Director Franklin." Gibbs said; Tony looked confused, Tim grinned, "Dad, this is Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Guys, this is my Dad, David Franklin, and Director of the CIA."

"McGee this cannot be your dad?" Ziva said.

"Why because we have different last names or because he's black?" Tim grinned and Dave punched him lightly in the arm.

"Tim, we need to read them in, you're right. I have two teams tracking down leads on Sarah now. But you all are to work the case from the point of the murdered Master Sergeant"

"Dad, can you read them in, I have a lead I want to follow."

"What is it?" Both Gibbs and Dave asked at the same time.

"If the CIA was hacked I want to track the hack back to its source." Tim said. Both men nodded and Gibbs stood up, "Director, I think we should use a conference room."

"Use a keyboard," Dave said in a resigned voice as they walked out and Tim smiled at his dad.

* * *

McGee sat at his desk and started typing furiously on his keyboard.

Half an hour later a shell shocked Tony and Ziva walked out of the conference room to find McGee still typing on the computer.

"McGee?" Gibbs said, but there was no answer.

Dave walked up to his son and put a hand on this shoulder, "Anything?" he asked and Tim shook his head, "Nuh uh." He mumbled not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Crap!" Dave turned to the two agents, "Watch him, if he doesn't come up for air in an hour call me,"

"Sir?" Gibbs queried

"Call me Dave, When Tim gets like this he forgets to eat or drink and can pass out." He explained. "We usually have a handler watch him when he does get like this,"

"I've never seen him so focused." Gibbs admitted.

* * *

Abby came running into the bullpen, "Gibbs…..The note had radiation on it. So did the clothes of the marine." She said breathlessly and then stopped as she saw Tim's face.

"Tim are you ok?" she asked

Tim suddenly dropped his pen he'd been chewing and went white. "Dad….I can't hear her."

"Its ok son, maybe she's asleep," He knelt down by Tim's desk and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure there's nothing?" He asked worriedly.

"Dad, she's not asleep I can hear her dream. Just now there was panic and fear then nothing!" His voice got scared and he started hyperventilating.

"Tim…?" Dave shook his son gently but there was no response.

Tim was still hyperventilating and Dave looked scared and glanced at the computer screens as the other two CIA agents stood up and at a nod from their boss started unplugging all the electrical monitors in the room.

Dave looked at Gibbs "We need to move him now; I need a room with no electronics."

The others looked blank "Autopsy?" Tony suggested.

There was a bang from one of the computer monitors and the screen exploded. Dave picked up his son's arms, "Help me, quickly!" He said. "We have to get him out of here. NOW!" Tony grabbed his legs as Gibbs headed towards the elevator.

"No. It has electronics use the stairs." Dave instructed.

* * *

They struggled and got him down to Autopsy and laid him on the slab.

"What's happened to Timothy?" Ducky asked concerned as he rose from his desk to help as they entered Autopsy carrying Tim between them.

"He'll be fine he just needs to calm down and center himself." Dave said. There was another loud bang as Ducky's computer blew up.

Tony swore and Gibbs looked around and grabbed an extinguisher and put the small fire out.

"Is there any more electronic equipment in here? If so get it out!" Dave ordered.

"You are?" Ducky asked the large African American man in front of him

"David Franklin, Director of the CIA and Tim's father." He said shaking the older man's hand.

"I didn't realize Timothy was adopted." Ducky said "Pleased to meet you."

"Sorry, it was classified and please call me Dave."

"Now let's have a look at young Timothy, what happened?" Ducky asked pulling a penlight out of his draw and checking Tim's eyes.

"He lost his connection to Sarah, and had a panic attack, they don't last long but he loses control when it happens so we had to move him from the bullpen." Dave said.

"Is he gonna be ok? Ducky? Dave?" Abby asked panicking as she entered Autopsy, "did it happen again?" she asked.

"Yeah it did but he'll be fine Abs." Dave said and gave her a hug

"You know him?" Gibbs asked.

"What Timmy's dad, Sure." Abby said surprised that Gibbs didn't know that she knew him.

"Dad?" Tim said starting to come around.

They all went over to him.

"It's ok Son," Dave said.

"Oh God, how bad's the damage?" Tim asked.

"Just two monitors I think." Dave said the others looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't….." He stopped and looked up, "She's ok….I just heard her, they hit her, she was unconscious but she's not injured. She doesn't know where she is though."

"It's ok Son, We need you upstairs if you're ready." Dave said.

"She'll be ok Tim," Abby said giving him a hug and helping him off the table.

* * *

"What is going on what do you mean you can hear her?" Vance asked. The others not realizing he was there had jumped.

Tim shot off the autopsy slab and retreated to the door, "I…I have to go..." He turned and ran the others following him.

"Tim!" Tony called. Tim looked back at him and Tony pulled up at the look of terror in his face.

"McGee!" Gibbs grabbed his arm, "Talk to us."

"No I….I can't Boss." Tim looked panicked

Dave smiled to reassure his son, "Dad, I can't leave Sarah where she is for much longer….I need to…."

Dave nodded and pulled a chair to the middle of the bullpen, "Fine Son, but they have to stay, to collect the information you pull up."

Tim looked worried.

"Just get started son, I'll explain to them." Dave said. Tim hung his head in shame, and sat on the chair and closed his eyes.

"Tim!" Dave admonished crouching down and looking in his son's eyes, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, just do what needs to be done to find your sister."

Abby crouched down in front of him, "They'll understand Timmy, I did...it'll be OK" She gave him a quick hug.

Tim gave a weak smile and concentrated.

All at once all the computer screens on the floor lit up and information was flowing over them at a great speed.

"What the hell!" Tony said.

"Tim and Sarah have abilities, we think it is due to the large amount of brain usage they have, Sarah has telekinesis and Tim has Techno kinesis. Both of them are telepathic but only to each other, they can't read your minds or anything like that but they talk to each other all the time and can tell when one or the other is in pain." Dave explained as the others watched stunned.

"Sorry? I know what telekinesis is but what is Techno Kinesis?" Ziva asked.

"Our scientists came up with the term to describe Tim's abilities he can manipulate Technology especially computers. Using his abilities he doesn't need a keyboard to interface with the technology he just uses his mind." Dave explained.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes, her head hurt and she could hear her brother's voice in her mind desperately trying to get in contact.

'It's ok Timmy, I think they knocked me out, but I'm just sore now nothing's damaged' she thought to him.

She relaxed as she felt his relief and tried to see where she was but the room had nothing but an air-conditioning unit and a door, there were no windows and no sounds for her to distinguish where she was.

She reached out her hand towards the door and felt the bolt on the other side shake as she tried to use her telekinesis to open it but a sharp pain in her head made her rethink her actions.

In the bullpen Tim stopped and grabbed his head in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked him

"Sarah…." Tim groaned.

"Is she ok?" Gibbs asked.

Tim nodded and shook his head clear. "Yeah she just tried to open the lock to the room she's in. but her head hurts too much for her to concentrate.

He looked up at the plasma and the pictures began flowing across the screens again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Rob Novacek sat at the table outside the room Sarah was being held in, He knew his boss wanted her kept safe but she unnerved him.

He got up opened the door and threw in a packet of sandwiches and a bottle of water and looked at her,

"Who are you?" She demanded looking scared.

God she couldn't be more than a kid, about 25 by his reckoning, his own daughter was older than she was.

"Just be quiet and eat, and you won't get hurt." He growled and closed the door on her.

He sat back at the table and looked at his partner, Jerry Slifer. He was about Sarah's age and he didn't like the way Jerry looked at her and had tried to hurt her earlier.

"She need me to go visit?" Jerry drawled.

"Just leave her, the boss said not to hurt her and you already knocked her out once." Rob moaned.

His cell rang and Rob answered it, "Yes…Sure boss…OK." He closed the phone up and turned to Jerry, "Varano called, Turns out the girl is the daughter of the Director of the CIA. We are going to trade her in for some weapons grade plutonium."

Jerry grinned, "We'd better look after her then."

"Varano will call us when the trade is going to take place. That way if they find him they can't find her."

Rob knew that their group desperately needed the plutonium to make this bomb and that all would be lost without it, but, he reasoned to himself, there was no other way to make America see that war was useless and all the fighting abroad was not saving their country. American servicemen and women were dying needlessly and THE WAY were going to expose this by setting off nuclear bombs, even if people had to die to make a better America, the sacrifice would be worth it to ensure a safe world for future generations.

* * *

Tim stopped and stood up.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, I think I've got a lead, it's an obscure group called The Way, and it's a terrorist group trying to stop all war. There are some online groups talking about them and how they plan to build a nuclear weapon and let it off in the US to bring all our troops home."

"That's nuts, trying to stop war by killing millions!" Tony said.

"Boss there's an email just come in," Tim laughed dryly, "They tried hiding their IP address. But I found them, they're in D.C."

Tony looked on as the plasma screen pulled up a map and showed them the co-ordinates the email had originated from.

"Wow, it's like seeing the inside of Probies head," Tony sniped and Gibbs head slapped him lightly, "Focus DiNozzo." He said.

"Grab yer gear." Gibbs said and Tony, Ziva and Tim grabbed their bags.

"Not you McGee." Gibbs said and Tim looked confused.

"Boss?"

"You've got a bunch of crazies after you, you're staying here." Gibbs said and headed for the elevator.

"But Boss?" Tim started.

"McGee, unless it turns out you're bulletproof too, you're definitely staying here. Now check on that lead and make sure the area's safe before we get there." Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

In the car Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva, Ziva seemed to be taking this whole thing in her stride, considering she had been Mossad that was understandable. But Gibbs was worried about is SFA. Tony was quiet, too quiet for him. "DiNozzo, you ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine," Tony snapped looking out of the car window.

Tony's mind was working a million miles an hour, this was huge, and why hadn't Tim come to him and told him, and Abby had known and not said anything, he had thought they were friends and right now more than anything he felt hurt and betrayed, although he knew he had a job to do so he'd decided to push his feelings down at least until Sarah was safe.

But one question was bugging him more than anything else. Why didn't Tim trust them?

Ok he understood there were parts of his life that were classified, they had been told that much, but to not know Tim was adopted? Tim knew all about Tony's father and Ziva's father, would it have been so bad if he had trusted them enough to say 'hey I'm adopted, oh and my dad's the head of the CIA.' Tony rolled his eyes even in his head it sounded stupid!

Ziva concentrated on the work at hand, she knew why Tim had kept the secrets he had, in the 70's according to her father's stories Mossad had tried to find people with extraordinary skills and train them to fight for Israel. They had found a few people who showed promise but they had all burnt out quickly being over stimulated. She found herself worrying for the sanity of her friend and his sister knowing what some of her fathers' people had gone through. In fact as far as she could remember the best Israel had come up with was Uri Geller, he could probably rival McGee she reasoned.

* * *

They pulled up outside a house that had definitely had seen better days. Gibbs picked up the phone and called McGee.

"Ok we're here what've you got?" He asked.

"Julius Varano, head of The Way. His IP address tracked back to your location, there's been no movement outside the building for a few days but they must be there" McGee told Gibbs.

Gibbs closed his phone and filled Tony and Ziva in on the information he had on Varano.

Tony and Ziva took the back of the building and Gibbs entered through the front to find Varano typing his manifesto on his laptop.

"Agent Gibbs, I presume." Julius Varano said and stood and extended his hand.

He was an imposing man, over 6ft tall with dark hair and looks. He exuded power and confidence, even Gibbs could feel this man was filled with confidence and it slightly unnerved him.

"Where is Sarah McGee?" Gibbs asked leveling his gun at the man.

"She's not here, but she is safe, I assume Agent McGee was not permitted to accompany you?" Varano asked.

Gibbs looked at him, annoyed.

"Pity," Varano said, "I had hoped to have the set."

"You're under arrest," Gibbs said and put the cuffs on. If nothing else, Gibbs thought he would get this guy in the interrogation room, and maybe having their leader in custody would make the rest of the group nervous and maybe they could find Sarah and any parts to the weapon they have that much quicker.

"Good I can't wait to meet Tim, I've heard so much about him." Varano said and gave a knowing smile as DiNozzo put him in the back of the sedan.

"Gibbs!" Ziva said coming out from a back room, "Sarah McGee is not here but I found a quantity of HMX in a box in the back."

"Tag it and get it back to the Lab for Abby." Gibbs said gruffly and got in the car beside DiNozzo.

"You can arrest me, but you will not stop our cause, we will make all nations of the world equal by setting of nuclear bombs in the US and no nation will be above another." Varano told them.

Tony rolled his eyes and Gibbs just looked in the mirror fighting the urge to tell their suspect to shut up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Abby was in her Lab, Android Lust cranked up to full blast as she bent over her computer double checking all the results she had knowing that in a few moments Gibbs would walk through the door demanding results on the evidence she had been given to test.

"What ya got Abbs?" Came Gibbs' usual question, she turned with a smile to answer him and was surprised that he had been accompanied by not only Vance but Dave Franklin as well.

Gibbs turned off the music as Abby turned to give them the information she had gathered.

"The sample you gave me was definitely Cyclotetramethylene-tetranitramine but it was hinky." She said.

"What's cyclo…..whatever you said?" Gibbs asked.

"Cyclotetramethylene-tetranitramine is High Melting Explosive also known as High-velocity Military Explosives - HMX." She told him.

He nodded he knew what that was, "And what was 'Hinky'?" he asked.

"It had none of the usual Tags that are imbedded in HMX, so it looks like it was homemade." Abby said.

"You're kidding!" Dave exclaimed, "But it's only made at the Holston Army ammunition plant the formula is secret."

"I know," Abby said "I called Holston; they have none missing from their inventory and it isn't found naturally in the environment so someone has to be making it."

"So what you're saying is that Varano has to have access to a scientist to be making this stuff." Gibbs said. He grinned handed Abby her Caf-Pow and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Abbs," he turned and headed to interrogation.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen as McGee looked up from his desk.

"You didn't find her?" He said despondent.

"Nope," Tony said

"What did you find?" Tim asked

"Evidence is with Abby," Tony said and started typing up his report on the computer.

"Tony?"

"I'm busy," Tony snapped knowing his feelings weren't Tim's fault but he wasn't ready to let them go just yet.

"Tony!" Tim pushed "Talk to me….please."

Tony kept typing and Tim placed his hand on the monitor causing it to go out.

"CUT IT OUT!" Tony yelled.

"Just talk to me!" Tim said.

"Why, you don't need me to talk to, just talk to Abby." Tony looked at the ground he couldn't look Tim in the eye as he didn't want his friend to see how much this hurt him.

"I was in a relationship with Abby, She met my parents….I had to tell her."

"I thought you trusted me Tim. I told you about …." His voice dropped, "I told you about my dad and about Wendy before anyone else, well except Gibbs. I thought you trusted me to have your six."

He didn't know how else to tell Tim how he felt. "I trusted you…..and I only trust you and Gibbs. Now …..I don't think I can trust you….." Tony looked away.

"Tony….. I do trust you, I told Abby because I had to and she had to sign a confidentiality agreement. The President kept what Sarah and I can do a secret. If I could have told you I would have."

"STUFF…..stuff the President, I thought of you as my little brother."

Tim was stunned; he took a step back at that, after all the years of Tony's teasing that was how he thought of him.

Tim placed his hand back on the monitor and Tony's screen came back on.

"I….I'm sorry Tony." Tim said quietly and walked off to see Abby leaving Tony to his work.

* * *

Varano sat in interrogation he knew he was close to McGee all he needed to do was push the right button and he would get to see him face to face.

Gibbs walked into interrogation and sat opposite Varano.

"Where is Sarah McGee?" He asked.

Varano sat there not talking with a smirk on his face.

"We have the HMX, we know your group is planning on building a nuclear bomb…you're not getting the plutonium you need, now tell me where is Sarah McGee?" Gibbs sipped his coffee and sat there.

Varano still said nothing and Gibbs could feel the smugness rolling off the man and had to fight the urge to hit him.

"You want information out of me…I'll only talk to McGee." Varano said.

Gibbs sat back looked at him incredulously, got up and walked out of the room.

Ziva walked out of observation and stopped Gibbs. "You have given up?" She asked him

"Nope, going for coffee." He said. He figured after a few more hours of sitting there and sweating might loosen his tongue.

* * *

Ziva went to Abby's lab to see if there was anymore information and saw Tim, "Are you ok Tim?" She asked.

"Yes," He said although the conversation with Tony was playing in his mind and he could feel Sarah's thoughts comforting him.

"You looked thinking full." She said

At that Tim smiled, "It's thoughtful Ziva, and yes I was a bit."

"I know having Varano in interrogation seems to have Gibbs on edge too." She told him.

Tim did a double take "Oh he's here?" He said trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes, Gibbs has gone for coffee he is letting him wait."

Tim nodded and changed direction.

* * *

Sarah drank the last of her water, she could feel different emotions coming from Tim and knowing she wasn't in immediate danger sent him calming thoughts.

She could feel his hurt as he'd had the conversation with Tony and she mentally hugged him 'It's ok Tim, he does care and you will both be ok just give him time.'

She felt him mellow, 'thanks sis,' he sent. She relaxed.

A while later she started to feel waves of panic, she knew it wasn't her and she tuned into Tim again, this time she felt him shut her out.

'Tim?' she sent.

'I may have a clue to finding you, just trust me.' He sent back.

She nodded to herself trusting in her big brother and went back to the task at hand trying to figure out where she was and how to get out of there.

She stood by the door and concentrated hard and felt the bolt finally move.

Quietly she pushed open the door; she saw two guys sitting at a table and quickly sent a mental image to Tim. She made it about halfway to the door when she was spotted by Rob.

She froze. He got up and gave her a menacing smile, "He said you'd be a handful, come on girly back you go." He pointed a gun at her and she turned and walked resigned into her prison.

'Sorry Tim, they caught me, did I send you enough to find me?' she sent his way as she sank back onto the threadbare mattress on the floor.

'I'll use it and find you.' Tim sent and Sarah could feel the love behind his words.

'Tim, Someone knows about us…. The guy that locked me in here said HE said I'd be a handful.' Sarah sent worriedly.

* * *

Tim lent against the wall near the elevator with his eyes closed assimilating the information Sarah was sending him and sending waves of reassurance back to her.

He took a deep breath and got into the elevator and headed to the bull pen to give the others the information he had received.

As he exited the elevator he saw his dad and Gibbs waiting to go down.

"Boss…Dad! I just heard from Sarah, she got out, but they put her back in the room, I have some images, I'm not sure what they mean." Tim stopped to take a breath.

"Sit down son," Dave ordered planting Tim in a chair.

"There were at least 2 guys there. They had Chinese on the table," Tim drew a logo on a pad. Gibbs picked it up and gave it to Ziva, "Find this." He said and Ziva nodded and got on it.

"She also heard something, I know she's near the beltway I could hear traffic and one of the guys said that they had been told that Sarah would be a handful…..Dad that means someone knew about us." Tim looked his adoptive father in the eye.

Dave's blood ran cold, he had a suspicion who it could be but he didn't want to tell his son. There were some secrets that should remain a secret and unless it was absolutely necessary he wasn't going to say anything. With all the emotional upheaval his children where going through he didn't want to even suggest it and be wrong, neither of his children would be able to cope with that.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Boss I have a lead on Cam Fordham's murderer." Tony said.

They looked up at the plasma as Tony pulled some security camera footage up.

"The entrance to the park has cameras I managed to get the disks, just after the Master Sergeant entered the park there is only one other car." He pulled the footage up and it showed a dark brown van entering the park just a minute afterwards.

The mans face was shown on camera and Dave sucked in a breath.

"Gibbs we need to talk." Dave said.

"My office," Gibbs said and headed towards the elevator.

The others looked on confused as they walked off.

"Any ideas who that is?" Tony asked.

Tim looked at the screen, "He looks familiar but I don't know who he is. Maybe I've seen him somewhere." He sat in thought.

As the doors closed to the elevator Gibbs hit the emergency button.

"Okay. Talk." He said.

"The guy on the screen, he's Tim's biological father." Dave said.

Gibbs looked stunned. "Why didn't he say anything?" he asked.

"Before Tim was taken by us his home life wasn't happy. His father was/is I think, in the navy. He beat Tim for being different and he and his wife couldn't wait to get rid of him when we offered to take him for the project. We learned of his sister soon after she was born and adopted her. The thing is," Dave paused wondering how to tell his son's boss the next part. "Tim… when we got his test results and went to see his parents about the programme, his father had just finished beating him, and we found him badly beaten in the back yard trying to get away from his dad."

Tears formed in Dave's eyes as he remembered that day and the state his son had been in.

"I had no idea." Gibbs said shocked.

"Neither does he," Dave explained, "When Tim came around in the hospital he had blocked out all memory of what happened so we told him he had totaled his Camero he seemed to accept that explanation and it seemed kinder than letting him remember his parents as abusive."

Tim slipped out of the bullpen while everyone was occupied.

He knew he only had a limited amount of time to talk to Varano before Gibbs and his dad found out and went nuts at him. But he needed to do this himself.

Varano looked up with a barely hidden smirk as Tim walked in the room.

"Timothy McGee, I have been waiting a long time to meet you." Varano said.

"I don't know what you want, but I want my sister back. Where is she?" Tim asked.

Varano smiled, "You'll see her soon enough." He said

Tim looked confused then his while world went black.

Varano looked at Joe the janitor "Good work." He said and helped Joe get McGee into a large bag.

"I'll stay here for now, Instructions are to get him to the girl, and they need to be together for our plan to work."

Joe nodded, Varano was a major leader in their group and he knew he was proud to have been picked to pull this part of the plan off. He smiled as he thought how when he was found out his family would hail him as a hero for his part in bringing peace to the world.

He pulled the sack with McGee's unconscious body inside. For a small man McGee must have been all muscle as he was heavier than Joe expected.

He rounded a corner and bumped into Tony coming out of the men's room.

"Hey Joe, you need a hand?" Tony asked seeing the man struggling with his load.

Joe stopped for a second, before evaluating the situation. He smiled and turned to Tony. "Sure, this stuff heavy, I'm just taking it to my van and then off to the dump."

"Nothing classified I hope?" Tony joked taking the end he was given and helping Joe put the sack in the van.

"Nope nothing important." Joe said, "Thanks Tony." He grinned.

Tony smiled, "Anytime." He walked off glad to have helped someone today.

Joe, still chuckling to himself got into the van and without any problems drove off the yard with McGee unnoticed in the back.

Gibbs walked into interrogation and sat in front of Varano.

"You ready to talk now," He asked.

Varano smiled and Gibbs' blood ran cold. "Sure I got what I came for."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Gibbs asked sarcastically

"The boy, you can't stop it now with both children in our grasp a new dawn will soon be here." Varano crowed triumphantly.

"He'll never help you." Gibbs growled.

"He will help our leader and gladly. When he realizes how much he was betrayed by his government that only seeked to control him and his sisters gifts. He will help us."

Gibbs got up and stalked to the bullpen.

"Where's McGee?" He demanded

"Haven't seen him since you and Director Franklin went off Boss." Tony said.

"GET ME THE TAPES FROM INTERROGATION NOW!" he yelled at Tony who jumped

"On it Boss." He ran to interrogation.

"Abby, I need you up here." Gibbs barked into his phone. Then he looked at Dave. "I think McGee's been taken."

Dave leant against the desk, he may have been the head of the CIA but when it was his kids that were in trouble he was a parent first and a director second. "Are you sure?" He asked

"Varano said they have him, Someone must have taken McGee and managed to get a message to him, I'm hoping Tony comes back with the surveillance footage so we can see who it was who got to Varano and how he knew."

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said bouncing into the bullpen, "What d'ya need?"

"Tim's gone missing I need your help with the security tape DiNozzo's bringing up."

Abby's hand flew to her mouth her eye's wide with shock. "But….He never left the building, I asked him to lunch earlier and he wouldn't go….that means someone took him from here!"

Gibbs nodded which scared Abby even more to think someone she worked with had taken her Timmy shook her to the core.

"Got it boss," Tony said handing him the disk.

They watched as Abby played the disk.

"JOE!" Gibbs growled watching Joe the janitor hit McGee over the head. The disk was static as Tim went down.

"That'll be Tim," Dave said quietly

The next shot shocked them all as Joe put Tim's unconscious body in the sack and they watched Tony help Joe put the body in the van.

Gibbs leapt up and pinned Tony to the filing cabinet.

"ARE YOU WORKNG WITH THEM?" He yelled causing all work on the floor to come to a halt as everyone turned to look at the two agents.

Tony looked utterly shocked, "N….No Boss!" he couldn't believe that he had helped deliver his friend to the enemy. "I didn't know! I thought I was just helping Joe."

Gibbs turned to Ziva, "Take him to interrogation."

Tony looked stricken, "Boss….I…."

Gibbs turned away from him, "Now!"

Ziva put her hand on Tony's arm and led the broken man away as everyone looked on.


	7. Chapter 7

'What the hell just happened?' Tony asked himself sitting in interrogation.

Two minutes ago he was trying to find his friend the next thing he knew he was being accused of kidnapping him. This whole thing had been hinky from the start, what with Tim and Sarah's 'super' powers and working for the CIA and now this. He was beginning to wonder if he'd had too much to drink and was going to wake up soon.

* * *

"Abbs I need you to go through Tony's computer, check his bank records, personal files everything." Gibbs snapped.

"He didn't do this Gibbs, he couldn't have," Abby said worried for her friend. She cared about both Tim and Tony, but she had known Tony for years and in her mind there was no way he fiercely loyal 'big brother' would do anything to endanger anyone on his team.

"I need that info; Tim's not here so you have to get it... NOW!" he hated to be this forceful with her but he was now two men down and needed to sort this out.

If Tony was guilty he'd damn well go and sort him out, but if as he hoped he wasn't and it was just Tony's knack of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then he had to clear him.

* * *

Dave sat at Tim's desk looking not like the head of a major government agency but like a father who had just lost everything. Gibbs knew exactly how he felt and sympathized with him.

"We will find him" Gibbs said. "Hopefully they'll be together and we'll find them both."

Dave looked up and Gibbs' gut clenched at the look in the man's eyes he'd seen that look in the mirror when he'd lost Shannon and Kelly.

"I don't know how this got out. They were such a closely kept secret, God Gibbs if it is him, even he doesn't know how powerful they are together. IF, Tim remembers and loses it and the bomb is nearby it wont matter if it is primed or not." Dave looked Gibbs in the eye making sure he got the full impact of what he was about to say, "Gibbs, with Sarah's boost Tim could accidentally take out the whole of Washington."

Gibbs grabbed the desk as the statement washed over him. Tim, HIS Tim on HIS team was really a dangerous weapon, and not knowing this had meant that HE had lost control and could be as responsible for this as those bastards that had taken him.

"G…Gibbs I've got something, but….." Abby said as she looked up from the computer with tears running down her face.

"Abbs?" He was beside her in less than a second. "Show me." He said quietly.

She pulled up Tony's accounts and put them on the plasma for all to see.

"Tony got a payment this morning from Varano's bank account for $500,000 also there are emails going back and forth for about 3 months from an ADMCG. To Tony." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"ADMCG?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what the email is signed" Abby explained. She put some of the Emails up on the plasma and Gibbs was shocked at the amount of apparent hatred that came from the emails. Tony saying about how McGee was messing with him, how he hated the fact he was so smart and was rubbing his face in things to how much the world would be better when The Way's objective was complete and the world was fairer.

"Print them out Abbs." Gibb said, grabbed the papers and strode down to interrogation.

* * *

Tim was groggy and he felt sick.

"OW!" He said after trying to sit up.

"Lay still stupid! You just had your head bashed in" Came a familiar voice.

"Sarah?" Tim said opening his eyes slowly and looking up into the face of his little sister.

"Yep," She smiled at him and felt the love he had for her wash over her in waves.

"I'm fine Timmy," She said and lovingly stroked his forehead and helped him slowly sit up. "I take it this isn't your rescue attempt?" she quipped at him.

"No I?" He stopped as he remembered what had happened. "I went to see Varano and got hit by…..Joe, Joe the janitor he's working with them!" He frantically started searching his pockets for his phone to let Gibbs know. "Damn, No phone."

He stopped as the sound of a bolt being drawn back came to him and the door opened. A large man's figure was silhouetted in the doorway and a deep voice boomed in the room. "Hello kids, miss me?"

Sarah looked at Tim confused. Tim shivered at the voice but try as he might he couldn't remember who this man was but his voice sent a wave of terror through Tim and he instinctively moved himself between this man and his sister.

Sarah looked at Tim feeling what he felt "Tim?" She whispered

'It's ok Sarah, stay behind me' Tim sent to her, 'I KNOW HIM! WHY DO I KNOW HIM? WHO IS HE?' His mind screamed and she flinched from the sheer terror he was feeling and was scared at how this time he couldn't hide the full force of his feelings from her.

* * *

The door slammed open and Gibbs threw a file in front of Tony who had jumped and scooted back in his chair as his boss stormed in.

"Wanna explain this?" Gibbs snarled at him.

Tony carefully reached for the file and started to look at the sheets of paper inside it. He looked completely confused.

"Boss?" Tony looked up, "I NEVER sent these emails. I don't know what this is about."

"How long have you been a member of this sick group? Do you enjoy selling out your Country and team mates?" Gibbs slammed a hand down on the desk, "COME ON DINOZZO…HOW LONG?"

Tony hadn't felt this set up since he'd been accused of murder. But that time Gibbs had been on his side.

"Boss….Can't you see it's like with Sterling…I'm being set up."

"Rule 17 DiNozzo." Gibbs said and glared at him. "It's not just the emails, you have stuff at your apartment, pamphlets, and a whole secret account ledger where you've been paying people, and IT'S IN YOUR HANDWRITING!" he yelled.

Tony sat stunned. "Boss, I'd never join those kooks. I'm being set up."

"Ya know DiNozzo, if it weren't for the video evidence on top of all this, I'd believe you." Gibbs was furious. "Ya know maybe your dad was right, you will end up in the gutter, Coz ya aren't working here anymore, Vance had fired your ass, and he's pushing for you to do time. Wanna lawyer?" He asked.

Tony collapsed… his whole world had just been ripped out from under him and they were here interrogating him instead of finding his friend. So he did the only thing he could think of and faked a major panic attack.

Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony struggling to breath and he got some of his clarity back.

"Hold on, let's get you to Ducky," He lifted Tony and helped him to the elevator.

As they left interrogation Gibbs waved the Agent guarding the door away, "Gonna take him to Ducky he needs medical help."

Tony leaned against the elevator and as Gibbs turned to press the button Tony grabbed the gun from the holster on Gibbs' hip and cold cocked him.

He hit the button for the evidence garage and he ran.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Making it out of the Navy yard was one thing. But where to go next that was the question.

He drove as far and as fast as he could. Stopping for five minutes to disable the GPS on the car he had stolen and throwing his phone away.

He drove to the far side of Rock Creek Park and got out of the car but his legs wouldn't hold him up and he sank in a heap by the drivers' side door and where no one could see him and Tony cried.

He wiped his eyes angrily, 'OK DiNozzo, so you've lost your job and your family. But McGee still needs you. Get a grip, find him.' He said to himself.

He sat trying to remember the pictures Tim had pulled up on the plasma; He remembered the area of the beltway where Tim had thought they could be. He figured his only chance would be to get there, get Tim out and then go on the run…Gibbs had been right the evidence against him was too damning even though he knew he was innocent he couldn't see his way out of it 'and lets face it why bother.' He said to himself. The job and the family he'd built were the only things keeping him around.

He grabbed a map out of the glove compartment, marked off the area he remembered, dusted himself off and got back in the car.

* * *

Gibb staggered out of the elevator and walked towards Abby, Ziva and Dave in the bullpen.

"Tony's escaped. He's taken a car from the yard, put a BOLO on it." He barked and Ziva turned her attention to the computer.

Abby picked up the phone and called Ducky to check out the wound on Gibbs' head.

"Abbs, run a trace on the GPS in the car and in Tony's cell." Abby nodded and got to work.

"There's nothing Gibbs," Abby told him, "He must have disabled it." She looked distraught but had managed not to say anything as Gibbs was twice as gruff as normal. Tony's betrayal had cut them all.

Dave had made a call and had some of his CIA personnel looking for both his children and DiNozzo.

"Gibbs! We've got them." He called and jumped up from his seat.

* * *

Tim pushed Sarah further into the corner trying to keep himself physically between this man and his sister.

"Who are you?" He demanded,

The man stepped further into the light and Tim felt his knees start to buckle. He started shaking, "No…No…. Stay away!" He screamed, "You're not real!" his terror was coming of him in waves and was affecting Sarah. Everything, the whole house started to shake like it was in an earthquake.

"Timmy, Son….You know I'm real," The man said.

Tim held his head, yes he knew the man was real, but he was also the man in his nightmares as a child.

"D…..Dad?" he whimpered. "No…please, no." Tim curled up in a ball, trying to shield Sarah from the emotions and memories that were assailing him. Desperately trying not to lose control of his abilities.

Ex-Admiral Matthew McGee looked at his two freaks cowering in the corner and smiled evilly. He still hated the boy.

* * *

He had loved his son once, until when he was eight and his sister had been born. Their mother had just brought the new baby home and Tim had bonded with her at once, his parents had gotten into an argument over Matt's drinking and Matt had walked into the nursery and caught Tim using his abilities on a crib mobile.

Matt was furious he'd only finished the room a few weeks before and now the boy was going to break it.

He had grabbed Tim by the hair and dragged him down the hall to the kitchen and proceeded to beat the boy.

Maggie, his mother had tried to defend her son and Tim's raw untrained power had erupted from out of him causing the microwave beside his mother to explode. Killing her instantly.

For the next few years Tim had been the constant recipient of his fathers' abuse, protecting Sarah all he could until at 12 he had taken that aptitude test at school and gone with Sarah to live with Dave. When Matt had discovered that Sarah had the same freak abilities as her brother he couldn't wait to hand them over. The one hundred thousand dollar pay off had helped make his mind up too.

At 16, Tim had gone back to see his dad, Dave had forbidden it but Tim had remembered his mother and wanted to see if his father would tell him where she was buried. Sarah had been asking as well and that had been the catalyst for him finally going to his childhood home and confronting his dad.

Matt had opened the door to see his son standing on the step.

"Hi dad, can we talk." Tim had said and followed his father as he had let him into the house.

Matt had been incredulous the freak had come back and was demanding answers about his beloved Maggie. The boy had no right, He'd killed her and now here he was asking for photos!

Matt had seen red. His temper had flared and before he even knew what was happening he was in his back yard being pulled of the bloody, battered and unconscious body of his son.

* * *

Tim version of these memories were assailing him, and Sarah was sat at a telepathic ring side seat, tears streaming down her face as she realized for the first time the type of man her biological father was and what her brother had done to their mother.

She sent waves of love to her brother, she knew how much he had loved his mother and how being 8 years old he hadn't been responsible for the accident in the kitchen, she tried to help him keep a hold on his sanity as all of this washed over him.

"Tim?" She put her arms around him trying to physically ground him and she could feel his anguish drawing power from her.

Matthew McGee smirked. This was going to be easier than he had thought. The freaks would set off the bomb and everyone would know what they were, and the resulting fall out would show people how The Way would make life better for everyone. He had known ever since Maggie had appeared to him in a dream that this was why the freaks had been born. As their father it was his job to find people to help in their cause and use his children to bring peace to the world and as their father become the savior of mankind.

* * *

Gibbs, Dave and Ziva headed for the area that Dave's CIA Agents had told him his son was being held.

They pulled up, down the road as the Agents regrouped with their boss.

"Sir, we've been here for an hour. A dark sedan pulled up about 5 minutes ago with one male inside. But apart from that nothing." The Agents said to Dave and Gibbs.

The taller of the two Agents handed Dave a set of binoculars and he looked at the man in the sedan down the road.

"Gibbs, I think it's DiNozzo." He said passing the other man the Binoculars.

Gibbs drew his gun, "Ziva you're with the Director. Get in there and find McGee and his sister. Get them out before they set that bomb off!" he barked, "I'll take DiNozzo."

Tony drew Gibbs' gun and walked around the outside of the house, He kicked in the kitchen door and shot, the two men in the kitchen.

Both Jerry and Rob had been sitting at the kitchen table listening to the screams of the younger man in the room with the girl and the maniacal laughter of the older man, their illustrious leader, when the back door had been kicked in and their part in any future world domination ended.

Tony wanted to go to Tim, but he saw the bomb and remembered what Dave had said about both Sarah and Tim being able to set the bomb off, if pushed beyond their mental limits and he realized if Tim did set off the bomb both him and Sarah would be dead. Not thinking about anything else he grabbed the bomb and ran, pushing Gibbs to the floor as he hurtled out of the back door.

"Tony Freeze!" Gibbs yelled pointing a gun at him. Tony didn't stop but kept running not knowing how far out of range he needed to get the bomb.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Matt McGee picked Tim up by the throat and hurled him across the room.

"Do you think you can stop me?" He screamed in his sons face.

Tim collapsed against the ground and mumbled "No."

The elder man laughed and kicked Tim in the ribs until he was in a ball.

Sarah pulled herself up and stretched out her hand.

Matt McGee stopped laughing as he was lifted into the air by an unseen force. "Leave my brother alone." Sarah said quietly.

She flicked her wrist and her father flew through the air and landed with a sickening crunch on the floor, his eyes staring lifelessly towards her.

"Sarah?" Tim groaned trying desperately to get to his sister as he realized what she had done. She helped him get to his feet as Ziva and Dave made it to the room,

"Daddy!" Sarah called launching herself sobbing at her father.

"Sarah, Tim…Oh my God are you both ok?" He asked hugging his children.

"We're ok, Dad where's Tony and Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"Hopefully Gibbs has caught the traitor by now." Ziva snapped, "Don't worry Tim. He'll pay for what he did to you."

"What... WHAT!" Tim yelled. He grabbed Sarah's hand and ran out of the room.

"Oh my God, Sarah…Tony took the bomb!"

* * *

All four of them ran out of the building just in time to see Gibbs shoot Tony in the shoulder and him trip and drop backwards onto the concrete with a crunch cradling the bomb with his body.

"Stop! Gibbs….No don't!" Tim yelled at him running, full pelt in his direction with Sarah at his heels.

Gibbs lowered his gun slightly and looked over in Tim's direction.

Tim ran past him to Tony and knelt by his side.

"Tony?" Tim looked at his friend.

Tony opened his eyes as Gibbs and Ziva ran up.

"Tim…is Sarah safe?" Tony groaned.

"We're fine, you need to give up the bomb now," Tim said trying to take the bomb from his friend.

"Can't switch broken…take Sarah and run…please Tim." Tony begged.

"Tony No," Tim looked frantically around tears pricking his eyes, "Boss, please stop him."

"Tony is there anyone else in the group knows how to stop the bomb?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't…." Tony said trying hard to stay awake as concussion set in.

"FOR GOD SAKE!" Gibbs yelled at Tony, "This group isn't that important you need to stop this madness and tell us now!"

Tim stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"Boss…Tony isn't part of the group."

"Tim he helped put you in the van we have it on tape."

"No. It was just Joe…Tony always helps him move the bigger rubbish to the van, Joe had a bad back and he told Tony as Tony is always there at night for him to talk to but he couldn't afford to lose his job. He didn't know it was me."

"Tim," Gibbs said, "There is other evidence…"

"Boss, Sarah saw a total list of all The Way's members. Tony is NOT on that list." Tim said earnestly.

Gibbs paled when he realized what he had done.

* * *

An ambulance turned up and Dave was directing Ducky to the bodies.

Sarah knelt next to Tony "It's ok Tony, Tim and I will take care of it." She said quietly.

Sarah and Tim held hands and together levitated the bomb and slowly small pieces came flying off it landing harmlessly on the ground.

"Dad, The bomb's safe," They said at exactly the same time.

Dave grinned at his children and shook his head in wonder.

"Thanks kids." He smiled at them.

"Bomb safe now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony." Gibbs said to him, a second later

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and passed out.

* * *

Three days had passed and Tony had not woken up. The doctors at Bethesda said Tony had a major concussion and was in a coma. There was no time frame on when he would wake up but all signs were hopeful.

Tim had gone over every single piece of evidence they had on Tony and had managed to prove his innocence.

The journal had been a forgery, Joe had taken the card from the evidence lock up and used that plus a few notes Tony had thrown out to have his handwriting forged. It had backfired especially as Tim admitted the signature on the evidence card was actually a forgery in itself. It was the forgery he had done and given to Agent Dorneget when Tony had been fussing about signing it one morning.

"Apparently my father not only wanted his plan to succeed, but he had wanted me to lose the family I had built up here, by sowing the seeds of distrust." Tim had said when he presented his evidence to Gibbs and Vance, thus clearing Tony's name.

Tim and Gibbs turned up at the hospital together.

Abby was outside the room with Ziva fury on her face.

"Gibbs...Tony is awake!" She exclaimed.

"Who's with him?" Tim asked.

"No one, Tim. Tony kicked us out he's had the doctors ban us from his room." Abby was visibly upset while Ziva seethed with quiet anger.

Gibbs opened the door to Tony's room and ducked as a bedpan came sailing towards his head.

"GET OUT!" Tony screamed

Gibbs shut the door and turned to the team, "He's been like this since he woke up?" He asked.

"Yes, he is inane?" Ziva said

"Insane." Gibbs confirmed the word Ziva had been looking for, "And I don't know."

"Wait here." Tim said and put his head around the door.

"Tony?" he said softly.

He walked carefully into the room and saw Tony sitting on the hospital bed looking worn and tired.

"Hey Timmy, how are you and Sarah?" He asked trying to smile but failing.

"We are fine, thanks to you. You stopped the bomb from going off Tony." Tim told him.

"Didn't care if it did or didn't just as long as you were both safe." Tony muttered.

"Tony!" Tim said shocked "You're my best friend do you know that. I couldn't live if something bad had happened to you because of me."

Tony turned unable to face Tim and stared at the wall.

"Why won't you let the others come in?" Tim asked him.

Try as he might Tony couldn't stop the silent tears escape, "They don't trust me Tim." He said.

"Nonsense," Tim said opening the door and motioning them to come in.

"We do trust you Tony." Abby said, "You're a part of our team."

"No I'm not." Tony said flatly and turned his back on them again.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Tim and Sarah ushered the others out.

"Tony, why do you think they don't trust you? I showed them all the evidence and they know you're innocent." Tim told Tony.

"And?" Tony snapped.

Sarah walked up to Tony and laid a hand on his arm, he flinched and looked at her, "You're not planning on reading my mind or something?" he asked worriedly his mind was somewhere he did not want anyone to go right now.

"No, you twit," She grinned at him, "I can only do that to Tim, I just wanted you to know both Tim and I care and we are grateful for you stopping that bomb and saving us." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and he grinned at the glare that came from Tim.

"Tim, the doctor says I've been out of it for 3 days how long have they known I didn't do it?" Tony asked.

"I told them the afternoon you were brought in." Tim told him hoping it would lift his spirits. "Talk to them…..please." He begged. Tim hated his family fighting and feeling he was the cause of it.

"Just Gibbs, I want to ask him two questions." Tony said.

Neither Tim nor Sarah needed telepathy to tell all seemed to hinge on these questions for him.

* * *

Tim walked out to the waiting room and held his hand up as the others all stood.

"I don't know what you guys did to Tony while I was missing, but he's really hurting right now. Gibbs, he wants to ask you two questions." Tim said.

The others started to protest but both Tim and Sarah were adamant, Tony had not done anything wrong and while they were away, he had been made to feel like he was to blame.

Tim turned to Gibbs, "I hope you have the right answers to whatever Tony asks, I don't want to be part of a team he's not in Boss, he taught me all I know and just saved my sisters life and the lives of half the city, we owe him."

"You and Sarah did that Tim, by dismantling that bomb." Gibbs said.

"NO!" Tim snapped and Gibbs was taken back by the raw power in his voice, "I lost it in there, if Tony hadn't taken the bomb it was close enough that I would have set it off, you have to understand Boss, without Tony doing what he did we would ALL be dead."

The others looked shocked at that. Tim had not wanted to share how close he knew he had come to setting off the bomb or how unstable he knew he could be if not kept in check.

He was shaking with anger and monitors were beeping all up and down the corridor. Dave walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder calming him down, Tim gave his boss a wry grin, "See this is why I don't let Tony's pranks get to me." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

* * *

Gibbs had gotten the message; he took a deep breath, and walked towards Tony's room.

He walked in ready to tell Tony what he had been trying to tell him the last time he walked into the room.

"Gibbs," Tony said, "I need to ask you two questions and I just need straight answers" he waited as Gibbs nodded and sat down.

"Do I still have a job, now you know I'm innocent and do you trust me to be on the team and watch your six?" Tony asked apprehensive at the answer.

"If ya hadn't thrown a flaming bedpan at me you'd know the answer by now," Gibbs growled. "It's yes to both questions."

Tony looked contrite as McGee opened the door and stuck his head inside, "Is it safe to come in now Boss?" He asked Gibbs growled as Tim handed him a jumbo-sized Styrofoam mug of coffee.

Ziva and Abby quickly followed him.

Abby threw her arms around Tony, "I'm glad you're awake," she said smiling happily, "When are they letting you come back to work?" She asked

"I'm not sure if I'm coming back, you were all pretty quick to jump the gun and believe the worst of me,"

"Oh Tony, stop being so mallow dramatic!" Ziva exclaimed

"It's melodramatic Ziva," Tony false groaned with a big grin on his face.

Like all families, they had, had their spat and were now getting back to normal.

* * *

A week later, everything had settled back into a comfortable routine.

Tony was back to being annoying and pranking Tim and correcting Ziva and Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking over cold cases when Tim paled.

"Boss…Sarah…something's wrong I can't hear her or feel her, nothing!" His voice had risen with each word until he was practically screaming.

Gibbs grabbed Tim by the arm in an effort to focus him. Just as all hell broke loose.

Monitors started flickering and popping.

* * *

A large number of armed men in flack jackets with assault rifles and men in suits all swarmed over the floor blocking off entry and exit to the building and Director Vance walked onto the balcony.

"Everyone stay where they are!" Vance's voice boomed and all his staff stopped. Gibbs glared and Vance ignored it and walked down the stairs as a man walked up behind Tim who still seemed oblivious to the whole situation and jabbed a needle in his neck.

Tim dropped like a stone.

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all drew their guns at the man as they SWAT team level their guns at Gibbs and his team.

The man with the syringe held up a piece of paper, "I have a warrant!" he said.

"Lower your guns." Vance said.

"Vance. What the HELL is going on and what did he do to McGee?" Gibbs demanded while Ziva knelt next to McGee and took Tony's offered jacket, which she balled up and put under his head.

"In a moment," The man said and motioned for two of the SWAT team to lift up McGee and handcuff him. "Take him to his sister." He said.

Gibbs stood in their way, "You're not taking my agent anywhere!" He threatened.

"Gibbs, back off and let this happen," a voice from behind him said.

His eyes widened minutely in a barely perceptible gesture of surprise.

"Tom?" Gibbs growled, "You're behind this?"

Ziva looked confused and Gibbs remembered she had started work just after he had left.

"Ziva, this is Director Tom Morrow, Jenny Sheppard's predecessor and head of Homeland Security."


	11. Chapter 11

Tom Morrow motioned for two of his men to pick up the unconscious McGee; he put an arm on Gibbs' shoulder.

"You can see him soon; let me explain this to you." Morrow said hoping Gibbs would see reason and back down.

Gibbs moved aside after looking at the warrant and looked at him, "Explain." He growled.

"Gibbs!" Abby came running into the bullpen. "What's going….Timmy!" she shrieked "OMG, What happened…is he hurt?" she knelt beside him and stroked his forehead.

"No this suit here, just jabbed Tim with a needle and knocked him out." Tony said and snatched up the syringe, "You wanna run it and see what it is?" He asked her.

Abby grabbed a bag and placed the syringe in it.

"Gibbs, why would he want to hurt Tim?" She asked.

"That's what we all want to know." Ziva said as Gibbs walked up behind Abby and helped her up.

"It's classified." Tom said, "Gibbs, you and Director Vance only."

"Not happening, my team gets read in as well, it's to do with them, and Tim is family."

Tom nodded he knew how stubborn Gibbs could get and he knew the sedative that his men had pumped Tim with would only last so long.

* * *

"Fine," He snapped, "Let's get this done." They walked towards a conference room and Tom stopped to say something to one of his men and continued after them.

"Right, POTUS has tasked Homeland Security to re-evaluate the McGee siblings in the wake of the incident with the group known as The Way." Tom said.

"Re- Evaluate?" Gibbs asked keeping a tight reign on his emotions.

"We had reports that Tim McGee admitted that he could if unchecked be a dangerous weapon. If he were to defect or be coerced by another group the consequences for the United States could be catastrophic." Morrow said.

"Tim would never turn traitor!" Tony said not believing that this absurd idea was coming from his former director.

"We don't know that. Not for sure." Morrow stated. "Also we had no knowledge of the telepathy the sibling had, POTUS wants us to find out if they can use it on others, they have been in meeting with high level diplomats and we want to know if they have stolen any information."

"This is crazy!" Abby blurted, "Timmy is loyal to a fault, he's the most honest man you'll ever meet and he loves his country!"

"Honestly Tom," Vance said "Look at the boy's service record it is squeaky clean."

"Not so 'squeaky' I'm afraid; there have been reports of him hacking into secure government databases,"

"On MY orders, for a case or to stop a terrorist attack!" Gibbs snarled.

"And the fact that his father turned out to be the leader of a terrorist group, genetically, he could be predisposed to this kind of thing." Morrow shot back at him.

"For goodness sake Tom, Just wake him up and let him answer for himself." Vance said.

"We will talk to him when he's awake he's on his way to a secure holding facility." Morrow informed them.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva jumped to their feet as one. "What, you just took him!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Gibbs snarled.

"You will be told where he is in a week after you've been given clearance." Morrow said and strode from the building leaving a very angry MCRT in his wake.

* * *

Tim woke up; he was in a plain white room with no windows but a large two-way mirror, 'just like interrogation' he thought.

He realized he was wearing white scrubs and not his clothes and his feet were cold as he quickly realized he wasn't wearing anything else.

Mentally he reached out for Sarah and he slammed back onto the bed in pain.

"OK note to self…. Don't do that again!" he said, that at least told him his voice and hearing worked.

He was not tied up and he wasn't in a hospital… so where was he?

He cast his mind back to what he could remember, he was working when he had lost contact with Sarah….he panicked again as he realized he still couldn't contact her. Having her mind linked with his was a reassuring contact for him. Being without her, made him feel mentally adrift. It scared him!

He started to hyperventilate and hugged himself rocking back and forth on the bed. As he lost focus, he heard people running into the room.

"I need you to relax we don't want to have to sedate you again." A calm voice said.

Tim tried to focus on the voice.

"Who are you? Where's Sarah?" his voice shook.

"We are Homeland Security, Sarah is safe. The medication we are trying on you suppresses your telepathy." The doctor explained.

"Please." Tim begged, "We've done nothing wrong please I NEED to see her."

He shuddered as flashback of the tests they had undergone in the last two weeks past through his mind along with the memory of the pain as well.

"Please!" Tim sobbed terrified they had hurt her as much as they had hurt him.

The Doctor looked fleetingly towards the mirror.

Tim ran towards the mirror, shocked at how he looked, bruised, haggard and with dark circles under each eye.

"PLEASE JUST LET ME SEE SARAH!" He screamed.

* * *

On the other side of the glass, Ziva wiped a tear away as both Tony and Gibbs stood anger oozing from every pore.

"What the hell did you guys do to him?" Gibbs growled.

"Let him see his sister, you can't do this!" Tony said.

"Actually," Director Morrow said. "Under the Terrorism Act we can."

"FOR GOD SAKE!" Gibbs flipped at his former boss, "He's a Federal Agent not a Goddamn Terrorist!" he looked back at Tim as he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

Morrow turned and walked out waiting for the doctor to leave Tim's room.

"Director Morrow." The doctor turned and walked up to the group, "They need to see each other, they are dying!

"What are you doing to them?" Gibbs grabbed the doctor and Tony pulled Gibbs' arm away.

The doctor straightened his coat, "Nothing, since they were brought in their Stat's have been steadily declining. Subject two, the girl is faring worse."

"Her name is Sarah." Tony said.

"Sorry I meant no disrespect, we were not told their names just subject one and two." He explained.

"Who are you?" Tony asked him.

"Dr Daniel Murnane." He introduced himself. "And Agent Gibbs the only thing we have done is kept them separated, all the pain subject one is experiencing is in his head. Keeping them separate seems to be pushing them both into psychosis"

Morrow frowned at the doctor and then made a decision. "Move Subject…Sarah's bed in with Tim's and monitor their vitals, if there is no improvement we separate again.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Despite Gibbs' protestations, he was not allowed to go in and see Tim. Therefore, he Ziva and Tony had to be content with watching through the two-way mirror.

The orderly came into Tim's room pushing a bed and placed it up against the wall across from the mirror. Tim didn't even look up he just curled up with his knees tucked up against his chest, rocking back and forth mumbling Sarah's name.

Sarah was brought in a few moments later strapped on a gurney, looking nothing like the bright young girl they all new she was gaunt and practically catatonic.

As soon as both siblings saw each other their demeanor changed, Sarah began frantically clawing at the straps that held her on the gurney and Tim tried fighting his was past an orderly to get to his sister.

As soon as Sarah was laid out on the bed, the orderly stepped aside and Tim practically fell over in his rush to get to her.

As soon as he had his arms around her, the others could see changes in both of them. The vitals on the remote monitors changed and both their vitals seemed to pick up.

Sarah blinked her eyes and looked up at Tim holding her tightly. "Timmy?" she asked, "Where are we?"

He held her not wanting to let her go, "I'm here you're safe." He could not answer her question, as he did not really know the answer to it.

"But Tim, I can't hear you….it's empty in there, what have they done to us….I'm scared."

"Shh, Sarah it'll be ok, Gibbs will come for us, and I know he will." At Tim's declaration, Gibbs glared at Morrow who looked completely unrepentant.

Gibbs stormed out of the room.

Tony not wanting to leave Tim stayed but Ziva followed Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you are not leaving Tim are you?" She asked him

Gibbs shook his head and picked up his phone.

"Dave, it's Gibbs, I've found them." He said. He told Dave where they were and walked back into the building.

* * *

Tony was still watching the pair of them they were both huddled together on one bed.

An orderly came in to place food on a table for them and Tim moved himself between the man and his sister. However, at no time did they let go of one another.

As soon as he had gone, Tim stretched to try to reach the food but Sarah would not let go of him. "Sarah, I need to get the food, you need to eat."

Sarah raised her hand and the food floated shakily towards them.

Tim grabbed the tray and gave her the food. "Come on eat!" he ordered. She gave a faint grin and ate the roll he gave her.

"How are they doing?" Gibbs asked Tony as he walked back into the observation room.

"Its amazing boss, they look a lot better than they did half an hour ago but they haven't let go of one another at all."

Director Morrow picked up the phone "Phase two." He said and put the phone down.

* * *

Four large orderlies came in the room; two pushed Tim away from Sarah and pulled her out of the room.

Tim was biting, punching and screaming like a mad man. Sarah in the second room was just as bad.

"TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!" Sarah's scream could be heard by them all.

Tim fought the orderlies like a man possessed and the monitors in observation started smoking and blew up.

Everyone in observation moved out into the corridor and saw objects flying around Sarah as if she was in the eye of a tornado. The orderlies still had a hold on her and refused to let go.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs yelled at Morrow.

"Phase two, to find out how destructive they can be when properly motivated." Morrow said.

"You're about to find out." A voice growled from behind them. "Your stupid drugs just wore off!" Tim said.

Electricity bounced from his fingers and Tim held up a hand to Morrow whom he electrocuted and threw down the corridor.

Sarah with a flick of the wrist tossed the orderlies along with him.

Both Tim and Sarah stood beside one another fury crackled in the air around them.

"Tim." Gibbs said trying to settle him down. "You're safe now."

"NO!" Tim said, "They want to kill us; Morrow's going to pay,"

"He's dead Tim." Gibbs stated; there was nothing more Tim could do to him.

Tim smiled coldly and placed a hand on Tom Morrow's chest, it heaved as electricity shot through him and his heart restarted. "Not any more," He laughed and the sound made Gibbs' blood run cold.

Morrow gasped. He looked around him frightened. His eyes widened, when he saw both Tim and Sarah together, free of the drugs.

"Tim you are not a killer, don't prove them right." Ziva said.

Tim looked at her with dead eyes, "You don't know what he did." Tim practically screamed in frustration.

Sarah held Tim's hand; Morrow was lifted in the air and the others shocked stood back as Morrow began to twist slowly in mid air screaming.

* * *

"STOP!" A loud voice came behind them. They froze; Morrow stopped spinning and was slowly lowered to the ground.

Both siblings turned at the same time and ran towards the voice.

"DAD!" he held his arms open and both of them held him tight. "Shh, you're safe now." He motioned behind him to a group of his men, "Take him away." He said pointing at Director Morrow.

Paramedics came in and checked Tim and Sarah over, "Sir, they are both dehydrated and your son has some broken ribs and bruising they need to go to hospital."

Dave nodded, "Bethesda, Keep them both together, do not under any circumstances separate them. It will kill them, do you understand."

The paramedic nodded and noted it on his chart.

Dave walked over to the others.

"This wasn't a sanctioned Op. EX-Director Morrow lied; he will be charged or at least sent to GitMo." Dave grinned at the thought. "POTUS already knew what the kids' danger levels were and agreed that they would never harm US citizens or betray their country. He was livid when he found out, Thanks for the heads up." Dave looked at Gibbs.

"If they were mine, I would have hoped you'd do the same, and Tim's on my team I wasn't about to leave him there." Gibbs replied.

Dave knew his son had been right that Gibbs was a man to be trusted and that apart from his father his team were the only other people worthy of Tim's trust.

"So Bethesda?" Gibbs asked taking out his car keys.

Dave nodded.

"Shotgun!" Tony called as they headed to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Dave and Gibbs descended on the nurses' station. A senior nurse looked up and swallowed; just by looking, she could tell these too were serious.

"Tim and Sarah McGee." They said.

She looked at her computer. "Rooms 317 and 320" she said.

Both Dave and Gibbs looked furious.

"I gave specific instruction they were to be kept together." Dave said.

"Is there a problem." A doctor came up to them.

"Why did you separate the McGee siblings?" Dave asked

"We do not put different sexes in the same room in this hospital." The doctor said.

There was a commotion from down the hallway, "You have to let me get to her, she needs me!"

"Tim!" Dave said and they went towards the commotion.

Two orderlies were holding Tim back and he was frantically trying to get away from them as another doctor came from behind with a syringe.

"Stop now!" Dave bellowed.

Tim instantly calmed and the doctor stopped.

"Do NOT put that in my son." Dave ordered.

The doctor looked at Tim and then Dave. "Sir, this man needs sedating he is extremely agitated." The doctor puffed his chest out sure of his own importance.

Dave squared up to the man, "I am the Director of the CIA, my son has been through a harrowing ordeal and MUST be put with his sister immediately," He ordered.

The doctor deflated and quickly changed tactic. "But he's agitated?"

Gibbs grabbed Tim by the arm, "McGee calm down we'll get you to Sarah."

Tim focused on his surroundings. "B….Boss?"

Gibbs and Dave helped Tim to Sarah's room with the doctor close on their heels.

"Sarah!" Tim said as he practically fell in the door.

Sarah clung to Tim like a lifeline, "Tim, they took me away from you again." She cried.

The others stood there as Tim and Sarah stared at each other; as Sarah nodded to Tim's unspoken question; both Dave and Gibbs knew the pair were having a silent conversation with each other.

"Better?" Dave asked,

"Daddy!" Sarah let go of Tim and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's over now baby," Dave said reassuring her, "You just have to get some fluids in you and you'll be able to go home."

As Sarah began to feel better, Tim's posture started to relax again.

Gibbs seeing that he could see Tim was ok went out to the waiting room where sure enough he found the others and surprisingly Director Vance waiting.

"Gibbs! How are they?" Abby asked.

"They're fine, Sarah needs more fluids she was the worse of the two, Tim is just about ready to be discharged." He told them.

The others breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear, Agent Gibbs," Vance said leading his Agent aside.

"Tom Morrow is being cited on charges of kidnapping and torture." He told Gibbs who grunted appreciatively.

* * *

It was two more weeks before Tim was able to come back to work.

He got there early wanting to catch up on everything he had missed during his time 'away'.

Gibbs' desk was already occupied but both Tony and Ziva had not arrived yet.

"Morning, McGee." Gibbs said acknowledging his junior agents presence.

"Morning, Boss." Tim said starting up his computer. He groaned at the number of missed Emails he had to deal with. "This is why I hate missing work." He grumbled to himself.

Gibbs bit back a small grin at the grumble. He walked around his desk and stood in front of Tim's desk. "How's Sarah?" he asked.

Tim stopped and cocked his head slightly to one side. "She's fine, she says hi."

"Tim, just because we now know what you can do, it doesn't mean when I ask about your sister you have to ask her…. It's conversation, you know."

"Yes, Sorry Boss." Tim blurted out. "Does this mean you want me to hide what I can do?" he asked unsure of where he stood now.

"God, No!" Gibbs said, "Especially when what you do can help in a case, but you are not our personal 'mind-link' to Sarah, I have a cell phone, I can call her."

"Yes Boss, Sorry Boss." Tim said.

Gibbs turned to head to Vance's office and hid a smirk. That was one kid that, no matter how many times he quoted rule 6 would never stop apologizing.

* * *

"Hey McPsychic," Tony grinned as he entered the bullpen, "Welcome back."

Tim smiled over at Tony. "Thanks Tony," He said and waved his hand and Tony's computer came on by itself.

"Cool," Tony said slightly awed.

"Don't get used to it. It's a one time offer." Tim stated and got back to his emails.

Jimmy walked into the bullpen. "Oh?" he said and Tony looked up.

"Autopsy Gremlin, to what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Hey Tony, I was looking for Abby but she doesn't seem to be in yet." He said and walked over to Tim's desk, "Welcome back Tim."

"Thanks." Tim said absentmindedly, "Wait you said Abby wasn't in?"

"Well nothing is switched on in her lab and it's really quiet in there so I don't think she's in."

"I'll try calling her," Tony offered. He picked up his phone but all he got were voicemails.

Tim opened another email. His computer monitor flickered but he managed to keep it under control.

"I'm going for coffee Tony, you want some," he said.

Tony looked confused, Abby was possibly missing and Probie was going for coffee?

"Sure, Tim." He said as Tim got in the elevator Tony ran over to his desk.

He took a look at the email on Tim's computer and printed it out just as Tim's screen went blank.

"Boss!" Tony ran up to Gibbs who was descending the stairs, "We've got a problem."

"What's this DiNozzo?" He asked looking at the piece of paper Tony had given him.

"I got this off McGee's computer just before he wiped it."

Gibbs read the Email.

To. Tim McGee

From: J.V

Subject: I am Back.

I have the pleasure of Ms Scuito's company. Although she is not my type I'm sure I could find something to do to her to pass the time.

You see Timmy, I am a very patient man, Matt meant everything to me and you killed him and tried to kill our dream. You will NOT win. However, I digress I NEED YOU Timmy. Your father knew of your importance and I learnt of Ms Scuito's importance to you, I knew that she would be the perfect tool to get you to help me.

I will know when you receive this email; you must leave immediately and go to the place where your father and I taught you a lesson. DO NOT TELL ANYONE OR SHE WILL DIE!

J

* * *

Gibbs paled as he read this. He picked up the phone and called Dave. He explained the situation to him, "Do you understand any of this?" Gibbs asked.

"Julius Varano was involved with Matt McGee after Tim's mother died. He was helping beat Tim when I found him." Dave said.

"Involved?" Gibbs asked.

"They are….were lovers. I thought you had him in custody?" Dave said.

"Posted bail a few days ago. I need to know where you last saw Tim with Varano." Gibbs said.

Dave gave them an address in Herald Harbor on Riverside Drive. "Find him." Was all Dave said as Gibbs put the phone down.

"Grab yer gear," Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed Gibbs said quietly "Hold on Abbs, we're coming."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Abby had been running late that morning but had stopped to help an old man who had fallen in the street on her way to work.

Not paying much attention to her surroundings, she was caught completely off guard as she bent down to help the man up and he jabbed a needle into her neck.

"Why?" She strangled out as she lost consciousness.

The man had looked at his accomplice and they had quickly lifted her into a dark blue ford van and sped off.

Abby slowly woke and realized two things, she was not at home and she hurt.

"Ah. Ms Scuito, I see you have decided to rejoin us." The old man said as he slowly removed his make up to reveal that he was Julius Varano.

She knew who he was but decided not to say anything, she figured out she must be there as bait, though whether it was bait for Gibbs or for Timmy, that much she was not sure yet.

Varano looked at her as if she was scum and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"What did you inject into me?" Abby asked worried.

"Just a sedative, it should wear off soon, I wouldn't want Timmy's prize to be damaged now would I."

"Timmy's prize?" Abby was confused.

"I get Tim to help me complete Matt's plan and as a reward he gets to have you, his one true love. I have a heart Ms Scuito; even though my one true love was taken from me it doesn't mean he can't have his." Julius was crying and even though Abby was scared, she could not sit there and watch the man cry. Her heart broke for him.

"How did you lose yours?" Abby asked innocently.

She instantly regretted the question as Varano's face changed to rage.

"Sarah…..She killed him. Tossed him around like a rag doll." Tears coursed down his face, "All he wanted was to make the world a better place."

"He wanted to kill millions of innocent people." Abby argued.

"NO!" Varano snapped back to where they were, "They would have been martyrs, they would have saved the lives of billions, who would have been killed by wars."

* * *

Tim drove down to Herald Harbor, breaking at least three traffic laws on the way. He pulled up outside his old house and jumped out of the car taking in the scene in front of him.

He had not been back to the house since he was sixteen thinking about it actually made some of his bones hurt.

The house was worse for wear, but a recently a worn path through the grass and weeds to the front door and a small circle cleaned in one of the upstairs windows showed someone had been here.

It was a ramshackle house in contrast to the other well-maintained homes in the area. McGee felt slightly ashamed that this was his family home and that unfortunately it had always been like this.

He had a momentary flash back of him being nine and his father was drunk he'd hidden his sister and was headed back into the house for formula to feed her when his father had stumbled out of the back door determined to make him pay for his mothers death.

Tim had stumbled from his fathers hand, had used the long grass to his advantage, and had hidden for an hour until it had been safe to find Sarah.

He swayed on the spot trying to calm his breathing when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He flinched violently and looked up fearfully into the eyes of the man behind him.

"B…Boss?" Tim said shaking.

"You OK, McGee?" Gibbs asked shocked that Tim was reacting this way. His Junior Agent was barely keeping it together and he new how dangerous this could be.

"Gotta save Abby Boss, Varano has her here somewhere." Tim said, he did not want to admit this but knew his boss needed all the facts, "I think I'm scared to go inside Boss."

Gibbs nodded, having dealt with Tony's father issues and insecurities all these years he understood the reluctance his Junior Agent was having.

"Together McGee, You're not alone, we'll get Abby and take down Varano together," Gibbs said.

Tim looked at Gibbs and nodded, "On it Boss." He said a small smile ghosted across his features.

Tim entered the front while Gibbs went around the back to take Varano by surprise.

* * *

"VARANO, I'M HERE WHERE'S ABBY?" McGee yelled into the house.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, what faith you've shown by coming here, I hope this means you finally understand your fathers vision and are ready to join me." Varano said delusional as ever.

"Where is she, Where's Abby?" McGee asked again.

Varano put a hand on the small of McGee's back and guided him to the living room where Abby was tied to a chair.

"TIM!" Abby yelled as she saw him. He looked around checking she was safe. He noticed the chair was on a metal plate and he cursed to himself, so much for electrocuting Varano and making a quick get away.

"I'm prepared for you Tim, there is a metal plate on the floor so you can't use your static electric power on me and there is no power to the building for you to 'feed' from, your father told me all about your abilities even the ones your 'new' family knows nothing about." Varano gloated

Tim groaned, he had tried to keep some of his abilities to himself, especially the ones he knew could kill, as he had never wanted the CIA or anyone else to know, Hacking into secure facilities was one thing but killing was completely another matter.

If anyone had found out about them, he could be forced to kill and now his worse nightmare was coming true. Varano was going to use him to kill someone he just knew it.

Tim looked up to see Gibbs standing off to the side where Varano could not see him,

"Drop the gun Timmy, or the girl will get it," He said leveling his gun at Abby.

Tim dropped his gun and as he did so, Varano whirled and shot Gibbs in the shoulder.

"Did you think I didn't see him there?" Varano gloated. Then he leveled the gun at Abby who closed her eyes as he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Tim screamed and there was a blinding white flash.

Varano dropped the gun as every nerve in his body screamed in pain. He stiffened and screamed.

Tim's eyes were dead as they looked at Varano and a flat voice said, "You forgot the human body has electrical energy going through it at all time, but in a second yours won't." Tim said sounding more like Matt McGee than he had ever done before.

"M…Matt?" Varano queried confused.

A dry laugh answered him, "Not likely, just because I don't want to kill, doesn't mean I'm not capable of it."

Gibbs and Abby looked on in horror and Tim smiled with a cold cruel smile, "Goodbye Julius." He said and flicked his hand and shut off all the electrical energy going through Varano's body, which fell lifeless to the floor.

Abby stared with tears flowing down her face as Tim stood staring at the body.

Gibbs lifted himself up and untied Abby the came slowly up to Tim.

"McGee?" He asked warily, "Are you good?"

Tim blinked and he slowly came into focus and realized what he had just done. He dropped to his knees, "Oh God Boss….I'm a murderer! Morrow was right."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs called Ducky and the rest of the team to the scene.

Tim still had not moved although Abby had tried to talk to him and Gibbs had tried.

However, Tim was Tim and as stubborn as they came.

No amount of telling him that it was not his fault would change his mind. HE had lost control and HE and killed someone not because his life was in danger, not as part of his training as a special agent but ultimately because, he hated Varano for kidnapping Abby and Sarah and for making him visit his past as come to this house.

In his mind, Director Morrow was right. HE was the threat. More than anything this realization scared Tim.

He jumped as he felt a prick; Ducky had injected him with a sedative. Slowly as he calmed down Tim became more aware of his surroundings. It had become dark, his team seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and a paramedic and Tony were slowly lifting Tim up to manoeuvre him towards and ambulance. He heard Ducky saying his name and saying something about him being in shock.

* * *

"Sarah….." Tim breathed and Tony jumped.

"Tim, you're ok you're in hospital…" He said hoping Tim would respond this time.

Tim had lain in the bed for about three hours now and two or three times, he had said Sarah's name but nothing else.

Gibbs had called her and she was on her way, Dave had arrived an hour ago and even he could not get through to his son.

Tony had refused to leave his side, Tim had stuck by him when it had counted and he could do no less for his friend.

"Tony?" Sarah said as she entered the room, looking at her brother lying staring into space on the bed.

"Thank God you're here, have you seen your dad or Gibbs yet?" Tony asked.

"Coffee machine," She said as if that explained everything… and it did.

She took the seat Tony vacated and held onto Tim's hand as both Dave and Gibbs walked in behind her.

Tim jolted as she touched him.

"Ok big brother…..where are you?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

It was strange the others could see the energy as small sparks shot between them and they could hear the conversation as both siblings spoke aloud.

"Hey Timmy," Sarah said.

"Sarah, I'm scared…" Tim said

Mentally Sarah could see a nine-year-old Timmy holding his baby sister in the closet of their old house. She could hear someone outside screaming murderer and freak at Tim and he was trying to protect the image of Sarah as another voice joined them and said they were going to take Sarah away from him.

"Timmy, this isn't real you are not a murderer and no one is taking me from you" She told him.

"But I killed the bad man," Tim said, "Morrow was right."

"NO HE WASN'T…You were protecting me and Abby. Come on out Tim please." Sarah begged.

The mental image of Tim shakily reached up to open the closet door.

Matt McGee stood the other side screaming "MURDERER, FREAK!"

Tim whimpered and backed off.

The Image of Tom Morrow appeared, "You tried to kill me!"

Varano and Maggie appeared "You killed us!" they wailed.

Both the mental and physical form of Tim curled up into a ball.

Sarah climbed onto the bed and put her arms around her brother.

"They are NOT real!" She said to him.

Gibbs walked over to Tim

"Tim you saved Abby, you are a hero, we need you back….Abby needs you." He said

"I need you back son," Dave said simply.

The images faded and quietened, Tim looked around he was outside the house and he panicked as he could not see baby Sarah.

"Tim." Came a voice and he looked up to see Sarah as she really was, she held out her hand.

He took her hand and slowly blinked back to consciousness. He felt her close to him and felt the safety she was projecting.

* * *

He slowly realized he was in a hospital. "Dad, Boss?" he said seeing Gibbs and Dave in the corner. He knew where Sarah was he felt her hand she had drifted off to sleep. Pulling him out had used up most of her energy reserves he lay quietly letting her sleep and recover.

"We're here Tim, Varano's gone and you're safe." Gibbs said. He relaxed as Tim smiled.

"B…Boss, about what happened at the house?" Tim said he needed to know how much trouble he was in.

"Varano fell on a live exposed socket, Pity we couldn't get to him in time," Gibbs said with a look.

"But that's not true." Tim said shocked his boss would make something up.

"Tim for your safety it's the truth now." Dave said, "Unless you want to be experimented on all your life, just his once, LIE!"

Tim nodded. He was not happy but it would protect Sarah and for that reason, he would lie.

* * *

A week later Tim returned to work.

There was a note on his desk telling him to go to Director Vance's office as soon as he got in.

He headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Ah Agent McGee please come in." Vance said.

Tim looked around surprised as both Gibbs and Dave sat around the conference table in Vance's office.

Vance pressed the button that made the room secure.

"This is an off the record conversation gentlemen," Vance said as Tim sat down.

"Am…am I in trouble sir," Tim asked.

"No Tim, This is to discuss you're continued role with NCIS and the CIA." Dave said, I'm here as the head of the CIA not your father right now."

"Yes Sir," Tim said understanding.

"Your abilities will remain Top Secret," Vance told him "Ex Director Morrow had been labeled an enemy combatant and has been sent to GitMo."

Gibbs smirked "Good!" he said.

Vance gave him a look but continued, "Unless cleared by Director Franklin or Myself you are not to publicly use your abilities. Of course, if you need to, to save a member of your team we will not stop you. But we would ask where possible you use conventional means."

Tim looked at them confused. "Ok, but can I stay at NCIS?" he asked.

"Yes of course." Vance said and Tim relaxed.

"Unless you want to work for me son?" Dave had to ask.

"No Sir, I love my job and my team." Tim smiled.

"Gibbs can you're team be trusted not to say anything." Dave asked.

"Yes Sir, we can keep this in house, those who already know won't say and it won't go any further." He promised.

"Good, then it's settled." Vance said and unsealed the room.

Tim left and went down to the bullpen to start work.

He sat in his chair and relaxed as the computers hummed to life.

Gibbs walked in and raised an eyebrow. Tim gave a wry grin, "I used my finger boss."

"Good," was all Gibb said.

Tony and Ziva arrived and the day started.

Tony started throwing paper balls at Tim who smirked at him.

"Gear up." Gibbs said putting his phone down.

"On it Boss." All three of his Agents chorused

As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs smiled.

Finally everything was back to normal… well as normal as it ever got with them.


End file.
